Thrown To The Wolves
by The Forever Young One
Summary: What if, when Lloyd was young, Dirk hadn't found him? What if he instead, was taken in by wolves? How would this affect the journey? Would Lloyd still be the same idealistic boy that everyone loves? No pairings yet.
1. Of Farewells and New Beginnings

**Thrown To The Wolves  
**

**Ch. 1: Of Farewells and New Beginnings**

**_Young: _**_So this is an idea I've been tossing around for a while. Had one of my friends read this before I posted it, and they said they liked it, so I hope that you do as well. :3  
**Lloyd:** We meet again, Young One. _  
_**Me:** Yeah...I'm capturing you once again to muse with me for another story. Hope you don't mind.  
**Lloyd:** Whatevs. So the usual?  
**Me:** Yup yup!  
**Lloyd:** Alrighty then. Young doesn't own ToS or Namco._  
_**Me:** Also, please ignore my terrible excuse for Dirk's accent. I tried...xD If you want, you can give me some pointers in your reviews :D Enjoy!_

* * *

An agonized scream echoed throughout the forest; the sound of pure pain and torture. It continued on for what seemed like hours, but then, suddenly, it stopped. Shortly after, a shrill cry sounded. Not but a few seconds later, a crash rang out, and the wailing ceased. Glowing eyes turned towards the noise. A furry head cocked itself in curiosity. The wolf separated itself from the pack and stepped forth into the night. Its nose twitched as the sharp, iron scent of blood flooded its senses. Becoming even more intrigued, the animal pushed through the bushes, only to come across what looked like a human. Its head tilted, and it stepped forward, only to pause when the child cried out and pushed itself closer to the woman behind it.

"N-no...please go away wolfy..." The three year-old human whined in a high-pitched voice.

The wolf lowered itself closer to the ground, tail drooping slightly. It sat there for a moment, staring at the boy curiously. The child stared back, wondering if this was the moment he was going to die. But he wouldn't let anyone touch his mommy! His daddy would come find him, and then...and then...then they would be safe. And they would run away like they always did. The bushes rustled, and the wolf turned its head, ears pricked, listening. The scent of its fellow pack-mates caused it to lower itself to the ground once more.

The one at the front, apparently the alpha, gave a short, questioning growl. In response, the wolf who had been with the human turned its gaze towards the boy. Said child whimpered and pressed himself closer to his mother, almost looking like he was going ot try and hide himself in the woman's bloodied dress. His eyes betrayed him though, for they held a strong will and determination. The alpha growled, and moved towards the boy, standing straight, showing that he was the dominant one. When he recieved only but another quiet noise from the human, he glanced towards the others, twitched its tail, and then moved towards the back of the pack. One by one, the others followed, leaving only the one who had originally been there. Said wolf stepped forwards and stared the boy in the eye, before leaning its head down and nuzzling his cheek.

"W-what...?" Was his only response.

The wolf let out something that sounded similar to a sigh, before nudging the child to his feet using its head. The brown haired boy turned his gaze curiously towards the wolf, wondering what it was trying to do. Did the animal want him to follow it? But...his mother. He looked towards her, and knelt, and stared at her for a moment. She appeared to be sleeping, hair quite literally everywhere, including her face. Pushing some of the hair from her face, he pressed against her with his hand in an attempt to wake her up. But it didn't seem to work.

"Mommy?" He murmured.

The wolf next to him whined, and pressed its head against the womans side. Still, she remained unmoving.

Tears leaked from the childs eyes, but he looked towards wolf. Said animal returned his gaze, and then motioned with its head to the waiting pack at the edge of the clearing. The child seemed to understand, and got to its feet. Turning around, he looked back at his mother for just another moment, saying his goodbyes. His father had told him about how sometimes, when people fell asleep, they wouldn't wake up. So this must have been what happened to the woman. He unclasped the locket that was around her neck and placed it on his own, before turning to the wolf and nodding.

"Lets go."

xXxXx

A man pushed his way into the trees, frantically searching. Every few seconds he would call out, "Lloyd? Anna?" But to his dismay, he did not recieve a response. It took an hour for him to come across the body of his wife. Next to it sat the animal that had been with him over his entire life. The animal he'd watched grow. Even that did not bring a smile to his face. Frowning, he looked around the clearing, but he did not see any other signs of life. The only traces that something had been there were a few paw tracks that could have come from the animal in front of him.

"Noishe? Have you seen Lloyd?"

The strange looking creature responded with a whine.

"Dammit...I shouldn't have...I..." The man murmured, kneeling beside the cold body of his wife.

"Excuse me." A gruff voice spoke from behind him.

The man turned his gaze towards the speaker, and narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"

"I saw that woman lyin' there earlier, an' I figured least I could do was dig a grave for 'er." The man, or rather, the dwarf hefted the shovel up, showing that the tip was coated with a thick layer of dirt, "Did ye know 'er?" His question was innocent, but the fresh anguish that appeared on the strangers face was enough to say that he did in fact know this woman, and he had also probably been involved with her in some way, romantically or otherwise.

"...I did." The auburn haired man stood, "Could you show me where this...grave is?"

Recieving a nod, the shorter of the two turned and left the clearing. The remaining man knelt and lifted the body of his wife. With that, he followed after the dwarf. After a short period of walking, they arrived at another clearing. This one was considerably larger than the previous one, and it also contained a two story wooden house. Next to that was a small pond. To the left was a hole, most likely the grave that the dwarf had been talking about. The auburn haired man frowned, ignoring the painful memories that rose at the thought of burying his only remaining link to humanity.

"'ere it is. Its not much, but ah wanted to do at least somethin'." The dwarf gestured towards the hole.

"...thank you." The man murmured, "May I come and visit...?" He let the question trail off, not really knowing how to finish it.

"Any time ye wish."

Nodding, the auburn haired man laid the body in his arms down on the ground, brushing the hair from her face. The dwarf disappeared for a moment, only to come back carrying what looked like a stone casket. A short nod from the human showed that he understood what the other meant. He picked up the woman again and set her gently down inside what would be her eternal bed. At this point, he allowed one small tear to trickle down his cheek. The strange creature who had previously been silent let out a sorrowful whine and pressed its head into the mans shoulder.

"Anythin' in particular ye want on 'er stone?" The shorter male spoke up, gesturing towards the grave stone.

Much, much later. About an hour or so, the man stood at the edge of the clearing, saying his farewells to his oldest companion, and the dwarf who had been kind enough to bury his wife.

"I thank you again for all of your kindness. I...I will be back." With that, he turned and left.

xX13 Years LaterXx

Many years later, that same boy skulked through the forest, dressed in only a pair of torn pants that he'd stolen from the nearby village. It had been only for decency, though the others thought him odd for wearing such things. However, he wasn't exactly like them, for he was hairless everywhere but a few unspeakable places. His gaze narrowed, and he felt himself tense before he dashed out of the bushes, the deer he'd been tracking sprinting off. He chased it with ease, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was only the distraction though. Further ahead, two wolves were waiting. Both some of his closest packmates. They had been merely pups when he'd first arrived, and so they'd grown up together, and learned together.

He howled in warning to the two ahead, and grinned ferally as they pounced on the unsuspecting animal. He made a noise, sounding much like that of a yip, and the two animals looked at him, almost forming a grin with their mouths. He approached and nuzzled the one on the left. It was a she-wolf who had been his closest friend since he'd first arrived. The other wolf took the time to make sure that the deer was dead before turning its yellow gaze towards the edge of the clearing. Said mammal barked loudly, signalling to the awaiting pack that they had brought down the animal.

A large wolf pushed its way through the bushes, causing the human to kneel and lower itself to the ground. The two wolves followed suit. The larger animal, the alpha, stared at them for a moment, meeting each of their gazes, before looking towards the dead deer. A glint of satisfaction appeared in its eyes, and it approached the trio. It bobbed its head, almost like a nod, and then moved to the deer. The boy watched as the alpha took his share of the meal, and then backed off, allowing the hunters to have their share before the rest of the pack.

It had taken him a few months before he'd actually gotten a hang of how the wolves communicated with one another. But after a while, he'd learned that certain gestures meant certain things, and certain noises also had various meanings. Not only that, but he had learned how to make each of those gestures and noises, that way he could communicate with them. In the process, he's forgotten about his ability of speech, but that wasn't important. He was content to live his life with his pack, his family. That's what they were, since he had no ties to the human world anymore.

After he was finished with his meal, he turned his gaze towards a stream that ran through the woods, signalling to the alpha that he was going to wash up. With that, he headed off towards the stream. The two wolves who had previously been with him stayed behind, attempting to start a play fight with one of the older males. He grinned at the thought, and then continued on his way to the river. Upon arriving, he knelt and began to wash his face of blood and other leftovers from the meal he'd just had. When he'd first been taken in, he used to have to cook all his food. But once, when times got rough, and there was another pack attempting to take over their territory, he'd been forced to eat it raw. After that, he'd built up something of a tolerance to the sickness it used to cause him. Now, he ate pretty much everything that way.

"What are ye doin' 'ere, boy?"

Immediately he jerked out of his thoughts and focused his gaze on the speaker, his wild hair falling into his eyes. He bared his teeth and growled darkly.

Surprised by the teens reaction, the man stepped back, "Ye shouldn't be in the woods alone. Where're yer parents?"

The brunette tilted his head in response, not understanding the mans words. He was saying...something. And the male thought he understood a few words. For one, parents. Those were...those were people that took care of him, right? So that would mean...he focused his gaze on the stranger before him and then turned his head towards the trees, gesturing to where the pack was located. He would have to go back there soon, and he hoped that this human didn't follow him.

The dwarf placed a hand on his hip and took in the boys appearance. His gestures probably meant that his parents were in the woods, but that was quite an odd place to be living. Perhaps he didn't quite understand what he was saying? That would explain a lot. By the look of things, it seemed as though the younger hadn't been out of the forest in a long time. There were small scrapes on his shoulders, probably from branches, and his fingernails and toenails were horrendously long. He also looked like he could use a good bath, or two. So maybe he'd been living out here for a long time? Not only that, but there was something familiar about his face.

Shrugging, the dwarf decided to try a different angle, "What's yer name, boy?"

One word popped into the brunette's head, but he couldn't quite remember how to use his vocal cords. Instead, a kind of grunt came out that sounded something similar to, "Lloyd."

"Did ye say Lloyd?" The man questioned. Receiving a nod, he motioned in the direction of his house, "Well, Lloyd, how 'bout we get ye cleaned up?" The child didn't seem to understand, so he instead pointed towards the building in the distance. Smoke rose out of the chimney, and the smell of freshly cooked food could just be barely scented. He nodded once, and then turned to leave. As he was doing so, he gestured for the boy to follow him. It was odd, to be speaking in such a manner, but the other obviously either didn't speak his language, or he didn't know how to understand words at all. That was a possibility, if he'd been living in the woods for a long time. Still, it was strange, why did the boy seem so familiar? He mentally shrugged, and decided to think on it later.

Glancing back, he was happy to see that the boy was following. Though it could have just been promising smell of food.

Not long after the two disappeared into the trees, three wolves left forest and stood by the stream.

They looked around, hackles raised, for they smelt the foreign scent of the dwarf, but to their dismay they did not find their brother. The unfamiliar smell was so overpowering that they could barely pick out the scent of their pack-mate. The alpha pushed his way through the bushes, his mate following closely behind. He growled, and then looked around questioningly. In response, the three wolves pushed themselves closer to the ground, and whined, their ears drawn back. In response, the dominant male turned his gaze towards the even sky, and let loose a sorrowful howl.

The others joined in, and the only sound that could be heard was the sad, despondent howling of the wolves.

* * *

**_Me: _**_So...how was it? If you really liked it, you should tell me. In your review. See that button? The one below? Push it. Poke it. CLICK IT. xD But seriously, if you liked it than I will continue. If you don't...well, then this story was a fail.  
**Lloyd: **So review. Or something. No flames, please, unless they're constructive.  
**Me:** Bye bye!_


	2. A New Life

**Ch. 2: A New Life**

**_Young: _**_So here's the second chapter. I really like where I'm going with this story so far, so the chapters are just kind of flowing out of my hands. Though I wouldn't be surprised if things slow down later. After all, I start school in three weeks...  
**Lloyd:** Oh don't feel too bad. I'm sure they'll understand.  
**Me:** I hope so...xD Anyways, DISCLAIM ME MORTAL.  
**Lloyd:** That implies that you are not mortal, which isn't true.  
**Me:** Whatever! Just disclaim me.  
**Lloyd:** Fine. D: Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** Onward!_

* * *

The boy, Lloyd, followed closely behind the dwarf, the only reason being the fact that he smelt food. And cooked food was something of a luxury to him, so he enjoyed it when he could. Though in truth he did prefer things raw. But this scent was just so tantalizing that it couldn't be ignored. He paused, listening intently. For a moment, he'd thought he heard a howl. A sad, tortured howl. As he listened, however, he didn't hear anything. Shrugging it off as his oddness, he continued following the strange man. A few moments later, they arrived at what appeared to be some large, wooden creation.

"This is where ah live." The stranger stated, gesturing towards the house.

However, Lloyd's eyes were focused elsewhere. He stared towards the left side of the house. There was an odd stone structure. Looking at it made him feel...oddly nostalgic. He ignored the dwarf's words of explanation and moved towards the strange creation. He knelt, brown locks falling into his face. Pushing them away with a hand, he examined the stone. There were...things, symbols, carved into it that he couldn't make out. The surface was cool, and he found himself pressing his forehead against it.

"What're ye doin', Lloyd?" A voice spoke behind him.

He turned his gaze towards the stranger, who still hadn't told him his name. The brunette still couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but he could almost tell that it was a question. He pointed at the stone a questioning glint in his eyes. Removing his head from the surface, he looked down and noticed a strange, blue gem lying on the ground. He reached for it, and he only heard a shout before everything went black.

The dwarf moved to the boy, catching him before he hit the ground. Why did the exsphere...? Pushing his questions to the back of his mind, he gently lifted the teenager, for that's what he looked like, and moved towards his house. A loud bark shifted his attention from the male in his arms. His gaze drifted to the edge of the clearing. A strange, large green and white creature stood there, gazing intently at the boy.

"Ye know this child, Noishe?"

Another bark signaled that the answer was 'Yes'.

Nodding, the dwarf sighed and entered his house. Laying the boy on a nearby couch, he moved towards his forge and began digging through the various ores and tools that lay scattered about. It took a few minutes for him to find the object he was looking for. He held up a small circular trinket towards the light to make sure he had the right thing. Deciding that it would do, he moved back to the unconscious brunette and carefully lifted his left arm.

Sitting in the middle of the back of the boys hand was the blue exsphere that had been with the woman when he'd buried her. Her name was Anna, and he vaguely remembered a man named Kratos who had helped him with the task. Was Lloyd somehow involved with the apparent couple? He once again shrugged away the questions, but also silently remembered that Kratos hadn't come back to visit the grave, even though he'd promised. It was odd...

With a quiet grunt, the dwarf pushed the object in his hands onto the exsphere.

"That should do it." He murmured, before heading upstairs to get a blanket.

xXxXx

When Lloyd awoke next, he found himself feeling oddly numb. Not to mention, the room around him smelt off. He couldn't scent any of his pack-mates, and it didn't smell like he was outside either. He forced himself to remain calm, and then attempted to figure more about his surroundings while still feigning sleep. Finding nothing, he cracked one eye open, and found that he didn't have any idea where he was.

He shot up, pushed himself off the couch, and dashed for the window.

"Where do you think yer goin', boy?"

Lloyd's reaction was immediate. His entire body tensed, and he slowly turned himself to face the source of the voice. He vaguely remembered that it was the man who he'd met earlier, the one who he'd followed because the promise of food. Now that he was fully awake, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and his heart pounding, he could faintly pick out the smell of cooking food under the strong scent of dwarf.

"Don't worry. I'm not 'ere to hurt ye. I wanted to help ye." The dwarf stood, and held up his hands to show that he wasn't going to attempt anything. He could tell that this boy had been in the woods for some time, and that he had instincts that were most likely telling him to get the hell out of this place, "Mah name is Dirk. I'm a dwarf. I ain't goin' to hurt ye." With that, he turned and pointed towards the table, "Eat, if ye want."

Lloyd's eyes shifted from the man to the food. Before Dirk could react, the boy had sprinted to the table and began shoveling food into his face. Ignoring the silverware that sat next to the bowl, the brunette chose to instead lift the object to his face and slurp down all the soup he could. He wanted to eat before this stranger could attack him. He hadn't understood anything that the man had said, but it seemed as though he wasn't going to hurt Lloyd due to his lax nature. His mistake, of course. As soon as he was done here, the teen would go back to the woods. To his family. They were probably very worried.

Dirk watched the human eat, and then began to move towards the table. Slowly, and carefully, he sat across from the boy, and chose to examine him. His nature was completely like that of an animal. He would definitely need to be taught to speak again. And read, for that matter. It would be a difficult process, but the dwarf was determined to help this child. After all, he looked so much like the- That's when it hit him. He looked like the woman, Anna, that he'd buried all those years ago. Could...could it be? But Kratos hadn't said anything about a child...but the similarities were uncanny.

"Are ye done?" He questioned, when the child set the bowl down. Not receiving a response, he decided that the human probably was done, "Now, Lloyd, ah would like to ask ye some questions." When the other didn't seem to object, though it was likely that he didn't understand a word Dirk was saying, "Do ye remember yer mother?" Despite his lack of speaking, the brunette did seem to understand a few key words, so perhaps one of the words in his inquiry would set something off.

Lloyd's eyes snapped open at the word mother. That was the only one he'd gotten, anyways. But...he had one of those. The alpha's mate was his mother, yes...? Then why, why did he get images of a woman with long brown hair that looked almost exactly like his. A green dress...she wore a green dress. But it was stained with red. That was right. She'd been killed. Stabbed in the stomach. So why did he...why had he gone with the wolves? Where had his dad gone?

Seeing the realization flash in the boys eyes, Dirk continued, "Ah see. Was yer mother's name Anna?"

Another brief flash of recognition showed that Lloyd has somehow understood.

"In that case, that stone outside. It's yer mom's. She was killed." Despite the fact that the boy would not understand, Dirk knew that somehow the message would get through. There was a chance that Lloyd knew that his mother was dead, and if he did, then would probably get the fact that she had been buried. Though the chances were slim. Sliding his chair back, Dirk stood, "Well, let's get ye cleaned up, shall we?" With that, he motioned for Lloyd to follow him to the back door of the house.

Once outside, the dwarf gestured to the hot spring, "Clean up. Then we'll cut yer hair."

Lloyd stared curiously at the steaming water. His gaze flashed to Dirk for a moment, before refocusing on the spring. Was this some sort of...bathing spot? Normally he just washed his face, but...perhaps here he was supposed to go into the water? He crept forward, and placed one bare foot into the liquid. It was surprisingly warm. Glancing back towards the door, he found that the dwarf had gone back inside, but there was a white cloth on the ground. Ignoring that, he moved his other foot into the water.

During the bath, Lloyd had stared curiously at the strange object now apparently embedded into his hand. His eyes narrowed, and he placed a few fingers at its edges. To his dismay, it didn't come off. Was it some kind of thing that the dwarf had placed on him to keep him here? But...the man had seemed so nice, and he didn't feel bad or anything. A few cautious sniffs at himself and he found no injuries whatsoever. Shrugging, he decided to just leave it be.

Not much later, Lloyd found himself sitting calmly in the warm liquids, enjoying the way it felt on his skin. There was the sound of footsteps, and he jerked, his gaze flying to the doorway. Dirk stood there, holding some odd red thing in his hands. He set it on the ground and then pushed the white object towards the boy.

"Dry off with that, and then you can dress yourself in these." With that, the man was gone.

Lloyd stared questioningly at the red thing, and lifted himself from the warm water. The air was chilly, and the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. Frowning, he picked up the white thing and found that it was rough, but soft. Dropping that, he lifted the red object, and out fell a pair of dark black pants, and a black tank top. That left the over-shirt in his hands. Tilting his head, he slipped the pants on and then held onto the other two items, thinking that maybe Dirk would want them back? Or something?

When he entered the house again, he found that the soft mass that had been covering him earlier was now back on the...the bed...? That he'd been laying on. Shrugging mentally, he entered the kitchen, seeing the dwarf standing by some odd stone object. He made a grunting noise, usually something that was a greeting, towards the man, attempting to get his attention. He didn't know what to do with the articles in his hand.

"Ye done?" Dirk turned to face the boy. Gesturing towards the objects in the boy's hands, he stated, "Those things go on yerself, boy." Seeing that Lloyd hadn't understood anything, he stepped forward and took the tank top and over-shirt. He stared questioningly at the younger for a moment, before lifting the black article and slipping it over the boy's head, "Yer arms go there...and, done! Now the over-shirt." He repeated his actions, and found that the boy looked relatively human now, "And now, for yer haircut."

Needless to say, Dirk suffered from various scratches that evening.

xXAbout 1 Year LaterXx

"Lloyd, breakfast!"

A shout awoke the sleeping boy. It was something that he'd gotten used to hearing. Something that he'd gotten to almost like hearing. Like it meant that he finally had someone to talk to. Not that he didn't miss his family. He'd tried running away few more times, but that strange creature named Noishe followed him every time, and managed to drag him back here, kicking and screaming and sometimes even crying. But...other than the ache in his heart, he was fine here. He...almost enjoyed living here.

Not only had he settled into something of what Dirk considered a normal life, but he also apparently looked more presentable now. He didn't really care about his appearance, but Dirk said he looked like less of a crazy man now, so that probably meant something good. Needless to say, his hair was shorter, and styled so that it stuck up everywhere, and his nails had been trimmed. After the fiasco with the first time he'd gotten his hair cut, Dirk had decided it was best his nails were clipped.

Pushing himself out of bed, he dressed himself in the clothes that were becoming increasingly familiar. He didn't like wearing them, for it made him feel constricted. Like if he had to run, he wouldn't be able to move as quickly, but Dirk insisted. Once again going on about him looking "presentable" and "human". Slipping on boots, another thing that bugged him intensely, he headed downstairs to eat.

"G'morning, Lloyd." The dwarf said from by the stove.

Lloyd nodded his head in greetings. Though he could understand most of the words people said now, and he could even speak a few himself, he couldn't get rid of the learned behavior that the wolves taught him. Sometimes, he even found himself growling at things, though most of the time he could avoid it. It was a habit, after all, and habits weren't easily broken.

Sitting down at the table, he looked at the plate in front of him and had to resist the urge to shove his face into it. Lately, his caretaker had been attempting to teach him manners, and to use silverware. It wasn't necessary in Lloyd's mind, but it was Dirk, and Dirk had been taking care of him this entire time, so he was willing to try. Picking up the fork, he stared at it for a moment before scooping some of the eggs up and shoveling them into his mouth.

"So, Lloyd, what do ye think 'bout starting school today? Ah've already enrolled ye."

Said teens gaze flashed to the dwarf, "S-school...?" He asked, having trouble forming the unfamiliar word.

Dirk nodded, "Tis a place where ye go to learn things. Like math. Remember that?" The dwarf sat down at the table across from the boy. Over the year they'd been together, Lloyd had become something of a son to him, and so he wanted to do everything he could to make the other more...well, more human. It used to frighten him when Lloyd would bark or growl, but now, he got used to it, and would gently chide the child and tell him that he'd done "it" again. It was like the brunette didn't even realize it when he did it.

"Learn?" Lloyd asked, curious now.

"Ya. They'll teach ye everythin' ah couldn't."

"S...sure..." Lloyd murmured, and then continued on with his breakfast.

Afterwards, he helped Dirk clean up, and then went upstairs to prepare himself for his first day of...school.

* * *

**_Me: _**_So there you have it! I like this chapter. Well, mostly. xD I hope you did too. :3  
**Lloyd:** So review. And stuffs. Cause you know you like this story. ;D_  
_**Me:** Also, I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter. You make me smiles. :D Thanks! Bye bye!_


	3. School

**Ch. 3: School**

**_Young: _**_Well...here we are. Chapter three! :3 I know, I'm uploading fast. And if that bothers you I'm sorry. Though I don't know why it would. xD I'd like to thank the four that reviewed last chapter. I'm glad to know that people are reading this. It makes me happy.  
**Lloyd:** I actually rather like this story so far.  
**Me:** I know right? xD Anyways, disclaim me. I'm sure they want to read on.  
**Lloyd:** Aight. Young doesn't own ToS or Namco. Or priests, for that matter.  
**Me:** Onward~!_

* * *

As the two approached the building, Lloyd tried to muster a pleasant smile to his face. He knew that if he came in, fangs bared, prepared to fight, Dirk (and the people in the classroom) probably wouldn't appreciate it. Though his instincts told him that these people, these...strangers weren't to be trusted. They were definitely going to be different then him, and probably were nothing like the kind dwarf who had taken him in. In his eyes, they were possible enemies. But he would act nice, and play nice, for now. If someone pulled something, or attempted to, however, he wouldn't hold himself back.

Dirk paused by the schoolhouse door, "Take these, Lloyd. They'll help ye, ahm sure."

Lloyd turned his chocolate eyes to the other curiously. In the man's hands were a pair of wooden...well, they looked like big knives.

"They're swords." The dwarf stated, having seen the confusion on Lloyd's face. That said, Dirk leaned forward and strapped them around Lloyd's waist, "Don't lose them. When ye get home, ah'll teach ye how to use 'em." With that, the short man lead the way into the wooden building. He walked down the hallway, keeping an eye on where Lloyd was going. He could tell that the boy was nervous for his first day, but there was also something else there. A more...animal side of the child that Dirk knew hadn't disappeared in the year that Lloyd had been with him. But he'd hoped that he'd made enough of an impact to actually make Lloyd act a bit more human. In his opinion, he'd succeeded in this somewhat. For one, Lloyd actually talked now, instead of growling and barking.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Dirk realized that they'd arrived.

Turning to Lloyd, stared the boy in the eye, realizing that, for the first time in a year, the brunette would have to be on his own. He would have to talk to people on his own, make friends on his own. In a parental way, Dirk found himself worrying over those facts. Would the boy be alright? Would he be able to handle school? It seemed like it would be an impossible thing, but the dwarf knew that he would have to trust that the boy who had become practically his child. He would have to believe in Lloyd, and hope for the best.

"This is it." Dirk stated, "Be careful, a'ight? Don't get intah too much trouble." With that, he made to leave, but froze when he heard Lloyd speak.

"W-what do I say...?"

Dirk smiled faintly and faced the younger, "Just tell 'em yer name, and who ye are. Be yerself. Ye will be fine, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled hesitantly back, and then turned and entered the classroom.

As soon as he entered, he felt the urge to flee. To run away and return to the woods, but he instead forced a smile onto his face, and looked each of the students in the eye. While there were only a few people in the classroom, that was already more than he had dealt with before. He glanced towards what appeared to be the front of the room and saw a woman with white hair writing with some white stick on a board. He moved towards her instinctively, knowing that she was probably the leader...er, teacher, of these children. Speaking of which, he silently noted that there were various age groups of humans in the room.

"And who might you be?" The woman spoke, upon hearing Lloyd approach.

"Lloyd Irving, ma'am." The younger stated, remembering the manners that Dirk had taught him, "I, uh, I believe I'm your new student."

The silver-haired woman turned to face him, and Lloyd was surprised to see that her hair lied about her age. She only seemed to be a few years older than himself. Though he didn't know exactly how old he was, Dirk had told him that he was probably about seventeen years-old. Not that it meant much to him, but it was apparently a good thing to know. Her blue eyes focused on him intently for a moment, scrutinizing his appearance. He quietly hoped that he looked presentable enough. His adoptive father was always worrying about what he looked like. After a moment, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, yes. There is an empty desk in the back of the classroom. Have a seat. We will begin in a moment."

Nodding his head quietly, he moved towards the back of the room. He could feel the stares of the few students who were in the room, and knew that they must think him odd. He probably didn't look like them, or something. It didn't matter to him, but he hoped that he didn't disappoint Dirk. After all the man had done for him, the least he could do was make it through school. Besides, learning wasn't that hard, was it? He sat down at the desk and laid his head down on it, closing his eyes and waiting for the woman to announce the beginning. Footsteps made him raise his head once more.

"Hey there. I'm Genis!" An overly loud voice stated, "And this is Colette!"

Lloyd's eyes focused on the two before him. The shorter one, the one who'd spoken, looked like the spitting image of the teacher by the board. Next to him stood a girl who was smiling widely. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes, much like the smaller child next to her. He forced a smile onto his face, remembering that Dirk had told him to try and make some friends before they'd left the house. He'd also been told that smiles were a nice thing, and that he should wear them often.

"My name is Lloyd." He replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Lloyd!" The blonde one, Colette, said with a smile.

"Is this your first day?" Genis asked, moving to sit in the desk next to Lloyd's.

The brunette nodded his head, but said nothing else.

"Really? Cool. The teacher is my older sister, if you didn't notice already. Her name's Raine." The shorter one spoke again.

Colette took a seat in front of Lloyd, still smiling. Said boy couldn't help but notice the odd smell coming off of her. She smelt like...like old wood and water. Not the kind that was in the rivers and streams, but the kind that had been splashed on him when he'd first sneaked into the village to steal clothes. Why would she have that scent? Unless she worked with the men who dressed in funny clothing and robes. His eyes narrowed, and he subconsciously slid his chair backwards. She...she smelt exactly like them! She couldn't be trusted.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Colette asked, worry in her eyes.

He shook his head, growling. Standing up, he moved towards the window. Two girls were standing by the doorway, blocking his exit, so he would have to improvise with this one. He crouched, glaring towards her, "You smell funny. Who are you? Do you work for the men in the robes?" It was much easier to interrogate somebody with words, he noted silently, before focusing himself back on the conversation. He couldn't stay by this girl, not if she brought those men after him again. More often than not, when he and his pack-mates had gone scavenging in the village, they had been attacked and beaten by those strange men, and the people of the town. They would shout and scream, and the only word that Lloyd ever understood had been "Chosen".

"Robes...?" Genis murmured, "Do you mean the priests?"

Lloyd relaxed just a tad, "Priests?" It was a word that he wasn't familiar with.

"Um, yes. They work at the temple. Have you seen them before Lloyd?" The blonde female asked. She still looked worried. The brunette's response was a nod, but he still looked like a frightened animal. Colette couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, or what he his life had been like, to make him act like this. It was sad, to see someone react in such a way. She stood and moved towards him a little, "I'm sorry if they hurt you, Lloyd." She could see the recognition flash in his eyes, and so she kept speaking, "But they're not usually like that. They're good people. I promise." She took another step, and she heard Genis murmur something in warning.

"Why do you smell like them? What relation do you have to them?" Lloyd asked, tensing when Colette crept closer to him.

"Oh...I'm the Chosen." She answered, smiling in a friendly manner, "I go to the Temple occasionally. But I won't hurt you Lloyd. I would like to be your friend." The girl added, hoping that it would help calm him down a little. To her surprise, and happiness, he relaxed and moved towards them again, pushing his chair in and sitting down. He looked tired, and worn, as if he had just fought a long and troublesome battle. She sat down as well, so as not to worry him any more.

"Chosen?" Lloyd questioned. Another unfamiliar word. He understood what Dirk meant when he had said "learning".

"You don't know the story?" Genis asked. When he received only a blank stare in response, he sighed and began to tell the story, "Alright then. A long time ago, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana, or life. A great war, however, caused the tree to wither, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the Goddess Martel disappeared unto the heavens. Martel left the angels with an edict. It was...'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' I think...anyways, the angels created something called the Chosen one, who was to travel to the Tower that reached up to the heavens. And that's...basically it." The silver haired boy smiled triumphantly, proud of himself for having memorized the entire thing.

"Wow, Genis! I'm surprised you remembered the entire page!" Colette exclaimed, smiling and clapping her hands.

Lloyd nodded, but really didn't understand why the world would be destroyed if the Chosen didn't go to this...Tower thing. He glanced at Colette, and noted that she really didn't look like a Chosen. Still, it would be an intriguing thing, seeing the world regenerated. Though he really doubted that a goddess could revive an entire world. Another look at Colette and he could tell that something about the story had upset her. She had a small frown on her face, and a far away look in her eyes. He was about to ask when another, much more womanly voice spoke up.

"Very good, Genis. Now, class is beginning, please take your seats so we can start today's lesson."

With that, Lloyd's first day at school began.

And man was it boring! It wasn't long before his head was down on the desk, and his eyes closed. He was dreaming of his family. The one before Dirk.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" A voice shouted. It went unheard by the sleeping teen.

Then, suddenly, he sensed something flying towards his head. His animal instincts kicked in, and he quite literally jumped from his seat, snatching the item in mid air. He landed on his feet, behind his desk, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. He growled, and glared directly at Raine. It took him a moment to realize that nothing else was attacking him, and that he was not in the forest. His eyes moved to stare at the object in his hands. It was one of the rectangular things that had sat up by the board that Raine had been writing on earlier. An...eraser, if he remembered correctly. Why was it in his hand? He vaguely remembered something being thrown at him.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Raine stated, completely ignoring his reaction. She had been told that he might pull some weird...stunts, and figured that this was probably just one of them. She walked towards the back of the classroom, to where Genis sat, "Now, Genis, would you care to answer my question?" The younger sibling continued to stare at Lloyd with wide eyes, dumbfounded, and also wondering just what was wrong with the new student. Raine sighed, and slammed a hand down on Genis' desk, gaining his attention, "Genis. Answer my question, please."

Genis focused his blue gaze back on his sister, and nodded his head. Standing shakily, he murmured, "The purpose for the Chosen's journey is to seal away the Desians, and regenerate the world by reviving the Goddess Martel." He paused briefly, to remember the rest of the question, "And...the angels summon the Chosen using the Oracle. Which is supposedly going to be today." With that said, he sat back down, and found his stare lingering on Lloyd once more. Class continued, but there were hushed murmurs about the previous events. Genis even found himself whispering to one of his classmates.

Raine sighed, staring back towards Lloyd. His head was down on his desk, eyes filled with an emotion she didn't recognize, "Alright. So evidently we are not going to get anything else done today. Why don't we just take a brief break here, and then when we come back we can discuss-" She was cut off by a bright light shining through the window. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked towards Colette. The Chosen was standing up, staring out the window with a frown on her face. Reaching under her desk, she grabbed the staff that she kept there and headed towards the exit.

"Everyone, stay here. I will go check on things at the Temple. Study silently until I get back."

Lloyd let out a breath, laying his head down on his desk. The light had hurt his eyes, but he also wanted to calm himself down. He knew that it was just part of his natural reaction to act like he did, but still, he'd even heard murmurs of "freak" in the whispers of his classmates. That fact made him oddly angry. Why, if someone acted different, did they immediately assume that they were a freak? He found himself glaring at everyone, and, before anyone could say anything to him, he stood and headed towards the door. He would have to apologize profusely to Dirk, but he just couldn't do this whole "school" thing. It was too...confining.

"Wait, Lloyd! Raine told us to stay here!" Genis, ever the good child, ran up to the brunette. Still, there was a hint of fear in the silver-haired boy's voice.

Said teen eyed the shorter for a moment. He really didn't feel like staying here, but obviously the younger thought that he was going to be going to the Temple, or something. In truth, he didn't really care about those things. He just wanted to go home...to his original home. He was truly grateful for all the things that Dirk had done for him, but he wanted to see his pack-mates again. It had been so long, too long, since he'd seen them last. Even if Noishe tried to stop him. Even if the odd creature had given him warning growls that basically told him to stay put, or else. He wanted to see the alpha again. And...and his friends...

"Lloyd?" A voice spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

The brunette fingered the locket that hung around his neck, eyes narrowed, "I...I want to go." He murmured.

Suddenly Colette spoke up, "I want to go too! We should all go together." She smiled, not understanding the meaning behind Lloyd's words.

Genis sighed, but nodded. He pulled a weird object from his pocket, something that Lloyd didn't recognize, and stared at it for a moment. Then he pushed it back into his pocket. A glance to Colette revealed her holding some odd silver items. They were circular, and looked a lot like the plates that he used at Dirk's house. But there were gaping holes in the middle. With their weapons ready, they left the classroom, Lloyd wondering how he had been pushed into going with them to the Temple.

* * *

**_Me: _**_And there you have it. Chapter three. I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up within the next few days, depending on when I get it done.  
**Lloyd:** So yeah, review, and stuffs. Though you don't have to. She just likes getting feedback.  
**Me:** Adios, bros!_


	4. Never As Planned

**Ch. 4: Never As Planned**

**_Young: _**_Hey dudes. To start, I'd like to apologize for the late post. My internet went out for a while. But I updated! It won't happen again! I swear! Well...it may, cause I've been working more lately, but that's besides the point. Also I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome. :3  
**Lloyd:** Indeed they are. To cut this short, shall I disclaim thee?  
**Me:** Uh...sure thing, Lloyd.  
**Lloyd:** Young does not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.  
**Me:** Annnyyways, onward!_

* * *

Almost as soon as they left the school, the trio realized that something was off. Lloyd could smell blood in the air, and he could feel it in his other senses that the village was just...wrong. He couldn't quite explain what it was that was leading him to believe this, but he knew in his gut that there was going to be trouble. The air was stagnant, as if there hadn't been anyone there for a while. Thus, the brunette couldn't help but growl when he noted that someone was approaching. Despite his warning, Colette stepped forward and smiled brightly, waving at the newcomer.

"Father!"

At the same time, Genis shouted, "Frank!"

"Colette, thank goodness you're safe." The blonde elderly man replied.

"Where is everyone?" Genis asked, staring around the village with wide eyes. It was like they'd all just...disappeared.

The older man, Colette's apparent father, looked around at the trees and various houses in the town, his brow creased, "They're all hiding. A few moments ago, Desians invaded the village. They were heading towards the temple." His brown gaze focused back on Colette, a sad glint in them. He didn't want to send his daughter off to face such terrors, but...she was the Chosen. She had to go through the trials, "Colette..." He murmured, taking a step towards her with his hand out. He wanted to at least give her a hug before she left.

Rather than looking at him, she turned her sad gaze towards the Temple. She knew how this journey would end, and she didn't want her father to see the look on her face as she quite literally walked to the beginning of her end, "I know father...I'll go now..." She murmured, looking towards the ground. Anywhere but her friend's faces. When she glanced back to them, there was a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm going with you!" Genis suddenly shouted, "Raine is there, and I don't want her to get hurt! You'll come too, right Lloyd?"

Lloyd glanced curiously between the three that stared back at him. Why did they expect him to go? He had only just met them. He didn't want to go with them. Instead he wanted to run into the trees and find his old family. A quick look towards the southern gates told him that he would probably end up being stopped by that weird thing again. His eyes could just barely make out a patch of white fur against the greenery. He sighed, staring back at the others. He really had no choice...they were practically forcing him to go anyways. There was also...something that he felt. He felt that he should go with them, or else they'd get hurt. They seemed like they really wanted him to go. Some part of him also felt like he should at least help the blonde girl, Colette, get there anyways. She was supposed to save the world, right? When he was about to answer, however, he was cut off.

"And who is this again?" Frank questioned, glaring at Lloyd.

"Oh! This is Lloyd. He's new to our class, but he said that he wanted to go with us." Colette answered, cutting Lloyd off again.

Said brunette resisted the urge to growl in annoyance. He hadn't agreed to anything. They'd just misread his words. He blocked out what they were saying and looked towards the northern exit. The temple was that way, or at least, that's what his instincts told him. And he always trusted them more than his own rational, logical mind. The older of the four glanced warily at Lloyd when Colette was done explaining, wondering where exactly he had come from. He'd never seen the child before, and the way the red clad swordsman continuously glanced around the clearing told him that he was something of a 'wild child'.

"I...suppose that's alright. Take care, Colette." With that, Frank was gone.

"Well, let's get going then." Genis said with a smile.

Lloyd took once step towards the gates, and froze. He crouched, narrowing his eyes, "Danger." He murmured quietly.

As soon as the word left his lips the monsters were upon them. A silver object whirled past his head, and Lloyd watched it curiously as it hit one of the monsters, cutting its side open. Every part of his being was telling him to run, but seeing both of his classmates fight bravely reminded him something of his pack, and he howled and charged. The others seemed to freeze at the sound, but soon enough they were moving again. Lloyd ignored this and kept dashing forward. First, he attempted to claw at them, but then realized that Dirk had made him trim his nails. He jumped back and growled. Why did he let that old man do that again?

"Lloyd! Use your swords!" Colette called to him from across the town center.

He glanced at the odd things strapped to his waist, vaguely remembering Dirk putting them there before he entered the school. Frowning, he pulled them out and noted that the edges were sharpened, much like fangs or claws. With a small smirk, he ran forward and sliced towards a zombie. It wailed and stepped back. The sword hadn't cut it open, but it did more damage than his fists. With that, he began the task of slowly, but surely, taking down each creature.

When the battle was over, Genis glanced over at Lloyd.

"Have you ever used those before?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No." He murmured, and then moved towards the gates.

"I think you were amazing, Lloyd!" Colette smiled, following after the brunette. Said teen ignored her and kept moving.

Many fights later, and a few uses of apple gel, and the group had finally reached the Temple. As soon as they arrived, Lloyd could hear the sounds of battling and fighting coming from further up. His senses went on high alert, and he crouched as he slowly climbed the stairs. Cries of pain and screeches of metal on metal could be heard, causing the two behind him to flinch. He put that to the back of his mind, bent on protecting his new pack. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

When he reached the top, he saw an older woman standing by the door and immediately pounced on the two men who were pointing their weapons at her. Someone behind him shouted his name, but he disregarded their warnings and swung his wooden blades towards the men. The jumped back and stabbed at him, but he saw their intentions and moved himself out of the way. Seconds later three fireballs flew towards the soldiers. Lloyd grinned and continued backtracking until he was standing next to Genis.

"Damn it..." One of the enemies murmured, "Get Vidarr."

Lloyd's eyes widened in fear as a large man stepped out of the shadows. He held a sword much like Lloyd's in one hand, but it was actually steel. In the other hand there was an odd ball with large spikes coming from it. He vaguely remembered reading about something like that in one of Dirk's forgery books. It was called a...mace, or something. Shaking his head, he growled in warning and crouched, glaring at the man. He knew that his chances were slim, but he had to protect his pack-mates. Besides, In numbers, they had strength.

He was about to charge when a flash of purple clouded his vision.

"Stand down. You'll only get in the way."

Growling, Lloyd was about to object, but then the man was standing by Vidarr, cutting through his side. The brunette's eyes widened, not only because the stranger was insanely fast, but he also smelt very, very familiar. Like, like he knew him a long time ago. It was similar to his own smell, but stronger, older, as if the auburn haired swordsman had lived for many years. Relaxing his stance slightly, he tilted his head and sniffed the air again. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his lips back and let loose a very low snarl.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

The man turned towards him, and there was recognition in his eyes for a fraction of a second before it was replaced by a calm gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Lloyd! Are you alright?" Colette ran up to the brunette, blue eyes worried. Her only reply was a nod.

The older woman from before stepped forward, "Colette, you must receive the oracle."

"So this is the Chosen..." The auburn haired man murmured. Looking towards the old blonde woman, he stated, "I am a mercenary. If you can pay me, I will protect the Chosen as she goes through her trials." He placed a hand on his now sheathed sword, casting a side glance to the boy who's name he now knew was Lloyd. The woman asked his name, and he turned his wine gaze back to her, "My name is Kratos. As I have said, I am a mer-"

His statement was cut off when something clad in red tackled him to the ground.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?!" Genis cried, eyes wide.

Lloyd growled and pinned the man to the ground, hands clasped around his throat. He let out a yelp when he was suddenly tossed into the air and towards the stairs. With a howl he regained his balance and flexed his de-clawed hands, wishing that he still had them. Creeping forward, he narrowed his gaze and snarled. This man was not to be trusted. That much he could tell. There was something off about his scent. It was similar to Genis's, but it didn't have the same...magic-ness to it. Almost as if he weren't human.

"I would advise against tackling me again. Your name is Lloyd, right?" Receiving no response, he sighed and continued, "Well I think you should go home. If you can't control your temper because someone is a better swordsman than you, then you don't belong here." He knew that his words were harsh, and that the teen would probably hate him for them, but if his hunch was right, then he didn't want Lloyd here. It would be too dangerous, and the brunette could be injured.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd growled.

"Actually...um, Mr. Kratos, I would feel better if Lloyd came along..." Colette murmured, looking towards the ground.

Kratos sighed, but nodded, "If the Chosen wishes..."

With that, he entered the Temple, Colette following closely behind.

"C'mon Genis." Lloyd murmured, and moved after the two.

When they were all inside, the mercenary placed a hand on his head, and muttered, "This isn't a field trip, you know."

As they neared the middle of the temple, Lloyd noted that it branched off, much like a w, into three sections. The middle and the path to the left were both dead ends, so right was the only option. He began to walk towards the pathway, but stopped when he realized that no one was walking with him. He faced the others again, deliberately keeping his eyes from the mercenary. He didn't even want to look at the man, much less be around him, but he wouldn't let Colette go through this alone.

"So this is the temple..." Genis murmured, looking around in awe.

"Yeah. It's a lot darker than before though." Colette stated, hands clasped in her trademark pose.

Kratos placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "Lets move on, Chosen One."

She nodded, and they continued on, choosing the only available walkway.

xXxXx

Lloyd growled in frustration, kicking the golem behind the knee and knocking it down. Kratos chose that moment to come up and slash its face, causing it to fall apart and reform into a block. The brunette glared, but remained silent. He hated this place. It smelt stale, and there were way to many puzzles. Not to mention his swords hardly did any damage on the rock creatures. However, this appeared to be the last one they needed to defeat in order to obtain the glowing object on the pedestal below.

When they reached it, he stepped back, smelling the magic that poured off it.

The shortest of the group spoke up, "This is the Sorcerer's Ring!"

"It may be useful. Let's take it with us." Kratos suggested. Colette nodded and slipped the ring onto her finger.

With that, they backtracked, going back to the big room that they had previously been in.

"I think the altar is that way." Colette murmured, nervousness evident in her gaze. Without waiting for the others, she stepped forward, walking up the stone stairs to the barrier that blocked their way. She pointed the ring towards it, some strange part of her knowing what to do, and a small beam of fire came from it. Just like that, the wall was gone, and they were able to see the warp pad beyond. Kratos stepped forward, looking over the Chosen for any damage before he glanced towards the pad.

"I will go first. To make sure its safe." He warped away after checking to make sure everyone heard.

After a moment, the trio followed after.

Even Lloyd couldn't hold back the bubble of excitement that built in his chest as he felt the warp pad ship him away.

* * *

**_Me: _**_So that's that. I hope you enjoyed it and all of that. I worked hard. The next chapter should be up within the week. I am warning you though the time between updates will get longer. Not by much, maybe a couple days or so.  
**Lloyd:** Either way, please review :D  
**Me:** Adios bros!_


	5. Tears

**Ch. 5: Tears**

**_Young: _**_-peeks out from behind a corner- Uh...hello there...? xD I'm sorry about my absence. Though I'm fairly certain any excuse I have for you will be wasting my time, and yours, so I will just say that I am truly sorry for being gone. But look! I have a chapter! :D And its NaNo so I will probably be updating quite a bit within the month.  
**Lloyd:** Hooray.  
**Me:** Well geez, be cheerful why don't you. Anyways, I really hope y'all are still reading this...xD  
**Lloyd:** I'm sure they are.  
**Me:** Anyways, disclaimer, please.  
**Lloyd:** Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** I really should just put -see chapter 1- or something there...Anyways, onward!_

* * *

As they entered the seal room, Lloyd whiffed the air and narrowed his eyes. It smelt funny in there. Like...blood. His eyes widened and his gaze traveled around the room, landing on the dead priest who lay in the middle, by the altar. Colette ran to him, but found that he was already dead. She lowered her head in prayer for a moment before walking bravely towards the pedestal. The object that had been glowing in the center began to float towards her, and Lloyd growled unconsciously, not trusting whatever it is.

"That's the Cruxis Crystal." Genis whispered to him, "They say Colette was born with it in her hand."

Lloyd nodded, but he hadn't really been listening. His eyes focused on Colette, who now knelt by the altar, hands folded in front of her in prayer. He'd never fully understood the point of religion. Why believe in something when you could not see it? More importantly, if the Goddess had hated the world so much, why had she given them a way of bringing her back? It seemed pointless in his mind, but he was broken out of his thoughts when a bright light shown around the room.

A man dressed in completely green appeared to float down from the sky. Above him was a bright light, the light of which Lloyd assumed he came from. Huge white objects similar to that of bird's wings stretched out from his back, flapping every once in a while to keep him afloat. When he spoke, his voice grated against Lloyd's ears. There was a deceiving glint in his eyes, the brunette noted silently, and the air that surrounded him was arrogant and smug. Growling quietly, he pushed himself against the wall and narrowed his eyes warily.

"I am Remiel, an angel of judgement. Chosen One, are you prepared to embark on this journey? It will be hard, and long." The man spoke.

"Yes, Father." Colette responded, still kneeling with her head bowed.

"Good. Since you have accepted your journey, we of Cruxis bless this event and now bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

With that, everyone looked towards the window. Lloyd, however, kept his eyes focused on the angel, not trusting him. For a brief second, their eyes met, and Remiel's gaze widened, as if he recognized Lloyd, but then after a moment it returned to normal. Instead, he just smirked knowingly at Lloyd. At that point, every hair on the brunette's body was raised, and he felt himself tensing to run from the room. He didn't like this man, and he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to run, to flee. Chocolate eyes flew about the room, attempting to find an easy exit, but he was shaken out of his trance by a voice.

"Lloyd? We're leaving now." Genis stated, "You alright?"

Nodding once, for he did not trust his voice, Lloyd headed out of the room.

As they backtracked through the temple, Genis grinned up at him, "Wasn't that cool?"

Lloyd chose to ignore him and continue on his way, earning him a concerned stare from the shorter male. He sighed heavily, not wanting the boys concern. The only people who he would let worry about him were his family. And perhaps Dirk, though the dwarf was constantly worrying about him, so it didn't really matter what Lloyd said to him. As he mused, he wasn't paying attention, and didn't hear Genis' warning. Suddenly he found himself sitting on the floor, and staring up at his teacher, Raine.

"Lloyd? Genis? What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay in class and study."

"Uh...well-" Genis started, but Raine cut him off.

"Never mind. Go home you two, before I change my mind. I will be staying, the priests have allowed me access to the Temple so I can examine it." With a small grin on her face, she walked over to one of the walls and ran her hand along it, "This stone! It must be ancient!" Her voice became unintelligible and hysterical as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Lloyd...? Let's go, alright?" Genis said, grabbing his friend and dragging him away from the scene.

Lloyd slowly nodded his head, letting himself be dragged. He was still tense from what had happened in the tower. That man...he was truly terrifying. All of his instincts told him to stay as far away as he possibly could. If only the alpha were around...then he could go and try and discover the mans true intentions. After all, those of the pact had a bond. They could share their memories. It was as if a magic tie held them all together.

The idea that he may no longer have that bond brought tears to his eyes unexpectedly.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" The smaller boy next to him asked.

It took Lloyd a moment to realize where he was, and who he was by.

"No." He murmured, voice breaking slightly.

Genis didn't like that answer, but shrugged it off and continued walking. They were back in the village now, and near his house, "So Lloyd, do you mind if I come with you on your way home? There's something I gotta do." The silver haired younger male questioned. He felt bad for lying to Lloyd, but comforted himself with the fact that it was a part truth, so he technically wasn't lying. Or so he lead himself to believe. When all he received was a nod, he looked once more in concern at Lloyd, and noticed the tears at the corners of his eyes. But as soon as Lloyd noticed that he was staring, the tears were wiped away and replaced with a cold stare.

"Let's go." The brunette grumbled.

"A-alright...I just need to get a few things." With that, Genis fled away and into his house.

As soon as he was gone, Lloyd let his mask leave his face. The tears came back, and he found himself glaring towards the younger boys house. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this life. Without another thought, he turned and ran out of the village. Noishe barked at him, but he ignored the call and continued sprinting towards the woods. When he broke through the line of trees, he fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. Throwing his head back, he howled as loud as he could, the sound cracking as the water spilled down his cheeks.

The sound of paw steps on the earth brought a gigantic smile to his face. It was so large that he thought his entire face would crack, but instead, he found himself facing the pack of wolves that he'd grown up with since his childhood. As per usual, he crouched, and put himself into a submissive position. The alpha approached him, and sniffed at him warily. A low growl sounded in his throat, and he stepped away, narrowing his golden eyes at Lloyd.

Lloyd whined, and shook his head, daring to lean forward and press his forehead against the wolf's feeling the old bond between them break free of its dust and shimmer as brightly as it had before he'd been taken in by Dirk. He felt the alpha enter his mind, and search through the images stored there. After a moment, he pulled back and, as if he were pleased with what he'd seen, licked Lloyd's cheek lightly. And, as if the invisible glass wall between them had been shattered, the pack-mates were upon him.

He was surrounded by the familiar scents of his family, all joyful to see him again.

He himself was happier than he'd been in the year he'd been gone.

But soon enough, the moment was broken.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?!" A voice shouted, full of worry and fear.

The pack around him growled, and pushed away from him to face the newcomer. Lloyd looked up to see Genis standing there, a backpack hiked over his shoulder, kendama in hand. The brunette shook his head, and glanced at his family. He wanted to be with them, but there was a chance that, with the magic he could use, Genis could harm them. He looked towards the alpha, and a silent message passed between them. The wolf knew that Lloyd could no longer be with them forever, but also knew that there would always be a place for him within the pack.

And just like that, he was torn away from his family for the second time.

Genis ran over to him as soon as they were gone, "What in the world were you doing?!"

"Visiting." Lloyd murmured quietly, before standing and wiping his eyes with a gloved hand. He felt empty, lifeless, with them gone.

"Visiting with what?! Those wolves?" Before Lloyd could answer, Genis turned away from him, "Well, whatever. I've got business to take care of. I'll see you around, I guess, Lloyd. When you're not hanging out with animals." With that, the half-elf headed off in the direction of Dirk's house. Lloyd, curious as to where he was going, followed after him. He knew that there was also a ranch in that direction, and knew that it was dangerous. In his time with the pack, they'd often been chased away from it by the people that resided there.

"Where are you going?" Lloyd asked as he followed Genis.

"To see a friend. Are you coming with me?" The younger glanced back at Lloyd as he walked. He received a nod in reply, "Alright."

The brunette peered ahead, cautious, and questioned, "Who?"

"A friend. At the ranch." The last part was whispered, as if it were a secret.

"It's dangerous." Lloyd stated. Seeing his family had put him a mood to not speak much.

Genis nodded, "I know. But I haven't been seen yet, so I'll be fine. Plus I've got you with me now." He offered the brunette a grin, and adjusted the strap of the bag on his back, "Now, we're almost there, let's go see Marble, shall we?" With that, he quickened his pace, and lowered himself to the ground, as if to creep. Lloyd couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a pup Genis was. He didn't even know how to stalk right. Heaving a sigh, he figured the only thing he could do was try and help him. That said, he crept forward and began making adjustments to Genis' stance.

"You're too noticeable." Lloyd muttered, poking Genis' side.

"H-hey!" Genis said, laughing, "And what do you mean?"

"I mean that you're too high to the ground. You need to be almost on all fours. And use your surroundings to your advantage. The less the enemy can see you the more chance you have of taking them by surprise." Lloyd stated, and then took one step forward, before glancing back, "And walk on the balls of your feet. It helps to silence your footsteps."

Genis, eyes wide by the amount of words Lloyd just spoke, nodded and followed after the brunette.

xXxXx

Somewhere else in the world...

"He is who you thought him to be, sire." A blonde haired man murmured, white wings flapping soundlessly behind him.

"Good job, Remiel. Once he is alone again, be sure to deliver the Gift." With that, the long haired male dismissed Remiel with a wave of his hand.

Said angel bowed before leaving the room, teleporting away from the floating castle.

* * *

**_Me: _**_Hehehe. Implications. BWAHAHA! I feel so evil. Though it was probably pretty obvious who those people were. My plots are always obvious...Anyways, review! They are always much appreciated. Even if they don't appear to, they DO motivate me. :D  
**Lloyd:** Apparently they do, anyways.  
**Me:** Shush, you. Anyways, adios for now._


	6. Realizations

**Ch. 6: Realization**

_**Young: **So here is the next chapter. Like I said, its NaNo, so hopefully updates should be more often. At least for this month. Plus I've taken interest in this story again. :D  
**Lloyd:** Huzzah!  
**Me:** So yeah...anyways, this chapter is longer. Without the AN it was about 2,103 words, so I feel accomplished! Anyways, Lloyd, disclaim me!  
**Lloyd:** Alright. Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** Onward! Also, once again, Dirk's accent is terrible. Please forgive me for that. Thank God he's not in the story too much later. xD  
_

* * *

Lloyd peered out from behind the bush, watching the Desian's movements curiously. Human's never ceased to intrigue him. Though he supposed that these were half-elves, not humans. They were all the same to him, for neither had been very kind to him in his life. Grimacing as he heard Genis approach behind him, he glanced over at the smaller and made a "shushing" gesture. With that, his gaze traveled back to the soldiers. As soon as their backs were turned, he dashed out and dove behind another bush, this one right next to the fence they were attempting to get to.

"Marble!" Genis whispered to the white haired woman standing by the gate.

The prisoner's face lit up at the sight of the boy, "Genis! Ah-, who is this?"

"This is Ll-"

Lloyd, before letting Genis finish his sentence, couldn't help but grin widely at the older woman. He knew her, of course, from the one time he'd attempted to sneak into the ranch for food. She'd made him leave, thus saving his life. It had been at that moment that he knew she was different from the others; she was nicer. He moved closer to the fence, and, in a reaction he was very used to giving, sniffed around her, to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"So that was your name. Well then, it is nice to see you again, Lloyd." Marble greeted, smiling.

Genis glanced between the two, confused, "Wait, Lloyd, you know Marble?"

Lloyd nodded, but chose to remain silent. He didn't feel comfortable disclosing his past to Genis just yet. Marble noted this, and spoke softly.

"Lloyd has sneaked me food a few times. He used to come see me very often." The elderly woman explained.

Nodding, the smaller white haired boy looked to Lloyd, "Well, anyways, this is the friend I was coming to see. I met her a while back." His blue gaze traveled to the purple gem embedded into her hand, "And I've been trying to figure out a way to get that thing off for a long time. But I've read that its dangerous to take them off. Its called an Exsphere, I think."

Lloyd nodded, "Dirk told me about them. It needs a key crest," he stated, "I think Dirk has some extras."

Marble smiled once more, "I'm glad you've learned to speak, Lloyd."

"Well then you can get her one, right Lloyd? Otherwise she'll be sick!" Genis all but shouted.

Said brunette shushed him before nodding, "I could ask."

"You don't have to, Lloyd. But, if you would I would be forever in your debt. Anyways, did you two see the light of the oracle today? The Chosen will finally begin her journey, and we can finally leave here." There was a distant look in her eyes as she spoke the last sentence, as if the hope of escaping had long since been killed, but was now finally being rekindled, "I wish the Chosen the best of luck on her journey. Now, you must go, before the guards notice you."

"Hey! Prisoner! Stop slacking off!" A nearby guard shouted, walking towards them.

Lloyd nodded once to her, licking her hand affectionately before disappearing again into the bushes. Genis followed closely behind him after pausing to say goodbye to Marble and silently question Lloyd's actions. Just as they were leaving, there was a shout. Marble's shout. Brown eyes flew to the gate, before their owner dashed towards a cliff side, and climbed up it with ease. His blue eyed companion was slower, but managed to scramble his way up the rocks behind Lloyd.

"Distract them with your fire, Genis. I will lead them away from Marble." Lloyd murmured, preparing himself to leap, "Once you send that fire, run back to the village. Go find Raine and stay with her. With any luck, they will not see you flee." With that, he made to jump onto the top of the fence, but found himself abruptly stopped when a small hand latched onto his arm.

"W-wait! You can't just go in there alone!"

Lloyd shook his head, "I'll be fine. If I get in trouble, I'll run. Now, quickly, fire!"

Frowning, but trusting in Lloyd's judgement, Genis sent two fireballs flying towards the guards that were beating Marble. They looked up and saw Lloyd just as he landed on the last pillar by the gate and dropped to the ground. Genis took that as his cue to run towards the bushes and make his way back down and out of the forest. However, as he was running, he tripped, falling, and couldn't hold back the shout of pain that left his lips. He felt tears well in his eyes, and thought silently, 'I'm sorry, Lloyd.'

Lloyd, having heard Genis, doubled back and stood in front of the guards, crouching low to the ground and growling deep in his throat. His hands rested on the hilts of his swords, but right now he really would have wished to have his claws more than anything. Deciding to make do with what he had, he charged forward and pulled one sword from its sheath. He hit a guard in the throat, winding him and pushing him down, before he whirled around just in time to be kicked in the stomach.

It was as if he were flying. The sky was rushing past him, and soon enough, there was no ground beneath him.

And then, he was falling.

He couldn't help it, and released a howl as he fell. When he hit the ground, however, everything disappeared into nothingness.

xXxXx

As he came to, he could only tell that there was some sort of soft and wet texture running across his cheek. His eyes blinked open slowly, and he realized that he was surrounded by things that were warm and fluffy. When his vision finally cleared, he smiled brightly, and nuzzled the nearest thing to him. He was surrounded by his family, his pack. Unfortunately, the sheer act of moving his head brought pain spiking down his back. Wincing, he felt along his spine and figured that it was bruised.

A whine near him brought his gaze to the nearest wolf. It was the one who'd found him when he was little. Her pelt was fading now, and she looked as old as the mayor in Iselia, if not older. He smiled faintly, and curled himself against her side, content to stay like that for a little while longer, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see them again for a while. After all, he had another home now, even if he didn't want any part of it. He knew he couldn't leave this new life behind just yet.

It seemed like hours before he knew he was ready to stand again, and even then he was leaning on his pack-mates the entire way home.

By the time he finally got to Dirk's, it was nearly nightfall. He got to the bridge, and then said farewell to his family. If Dirk had seen them, then he would have most likely had a heart attack, for apparently wolves were not an acceptable thing to keep around one's house. Grunting, he pushed himself forwards and into the house. The warmth that greeted him when he entered reminded him of his pack, and brought a smile to his face, however, the look that the dwarf gave him made his hairs stand on edge.

"Where've ye been, Lloyd?"

"I fell. It took some time to get back. I apologize for my lateness, Dirk." Lloyd said, still not comfortable with not being formal with Dirk, "Also, I would like to know if I could get a key crest. I need one for a friend." He murmured, "She lives at the ranch.(1)" There was a pause, a moment of brief silence, before Dirk reacted. Lloyd flinched as the dwarf began to speak.

"Ye mean to tell me tha' you've been to tha ranch?!"

Lloyd nodded slowly. Dirk, without thinking, moved forward to slap the child.

What he did not expect, however, was for Lloyd to grab his arm and growl in warning. Then, in one motion, Dirk's arm was free, and Lloyd was out the door.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" The voice of Kratos spoke as Lloyd arrived outside.

The brunette nodded, "Y-yes. What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to see you before we left." Colette said with a smile, "We're leaving for the Journey tomorrow."

"Also, Lloyd, I would like to apologize to you for Genis' actions earlier today. He told me all about it when he arrived home." Raine said, glaring down at her younger brother, "He has been punished for it, and I told him that he will help with your schooling when it resumes two days from now. Is that alright?"

Lloyd shook his head, "You don't have to be so harsh. It was mostly my fault anyways."

Raine nodded, and remained silent.

"Lloyd? Can I talk to you for a second?" Colette questioned. After receiving a nod, they headed up to the terrace.

Raine, Kratos, and Genis all moved into the kitchen, for the night was cold, and the heat coming from the forge inside the house was more comfortable than the chilly evening air. Raine chose this moment to look around the house curiously, wondering what kind of environment Lloyd had grown up in to make him such an odd child. Though, by the looks of things, everything appeared to be normal, despite the fact that Dirk was a dwarf.

"So...Lloyd is a..strange child." Raine murmured, glancing towards Dirk to gauge his reaction.

Said dwarf nodded slowly, "Ah...yes. He grew up in ah rather odd situation."

"What do you mean by odd?" Kratos questioned, curious.

Dirk looked thoughtful for a moment, placing a hand on his chin, "Ah don't know how to explain it, but he grew up in tha forest. Don't know how he survived, but he made it. Ah found him an' took him in. Tha' was about a year ago." Moving closer to the forge, the dwarf picked up a long metal stick and began prodding the fire inside it, causing the flames to grow and send more heat throughout the house.

"So I would assume he'd spent his entire life in the woods?" Kratos spoke again, narrowing his eyes.

Genis' eyes widened as the adults spoke, "So wait...those wolves that Lloyd was with...that must mean..." He trailed off, shock evident on his face.

"Did ye say wolves, boy?" Dirk questioned, eyes wide as well.

"So you're all talking about me then?" A voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs. Lloyd gazed at them coldly, "Yes. My family was a pack of wolves. And I loved them. If you have anything to say about it, please keep it to yourself. It is still a sensitive subject for me." With that, he pushed his way past the people in front of the doors and stepped outside. Kratos, worried, followed after him.

"Lloyd? Are you alright?"

The teen remained silent, kneeling in front of the grave that was apparently his mother's.

"We did not mean to offend you. I'm sorry if we did." Kratos sat by him, staring misty-eyed at the stone.

Lloyd shook his head, "You didn't. I just miss them, and was annoyed that I was being talked about behind my back."

"That is to be expected. When one leaves their family, it is hard for them to get on without their comforting presence. The same could be said for myself." The last part had meant to be murmured to himself, but to Kratos' surprise, Lloyd glanced curiously over at him. The brunette's gaze focused on him for a moment, and he appeared to sniff the air, before turning his eyes back to the grave stone.

"You've lost a loved one, then?" Lloyd questioned.

Kratos nodded solemnly.

"I see. If its alright, may I ask you something?"

Once again, the mercenary nodded.

"Are you-"

Lloyd was cut off by the shouts of Genis from over his shoulder.

"Lloyd! We're sorry! Come back inside and say goodbye to Colette!"

Growling quietly in annoyance, Lloyd stood, nodded once at Kratos, and headed back into the house.

Goodbyes and farewells were said, and in the end Genis stood by Lloyd, having stopped to say something.

"Don't forget to come to the village tomorrow. Colette says that if we get there on time we can go with them!"

With that, the mage left, running to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**_Me: _**_And there you have it! Chapter 6 is down! YEAH!  
**Lloyd:** Calm down, now. You're getting too excited.  
**Me:** MEH. WHATEVER. Anyways, review, pweese! :3  
**Lloyd:** It fuels the fires that burn inside every author's heart. Therefore she will right more.  
**Me:** Adios for now, bros._


	7. A Change

**Ch. 7: A Change**

_**Young:** Well...I'm back. -happy dance- You should be proud. Or at least, be happy. For those of you that are still with us, anyways. I'm happy to be back though. I kind of missed this. I didn't even realize how much until I started writing this again. But uh, yeah, here it is. It's unbeta'd, and I only read it over once, so...yeah. _  
_**Lloyd:** Needless to say, don't hate._  
_**Me:** Yeah. Disclaim me? Please? God it feels good to say that. _  
_**Lloyd:** Young doesn't own ToS or Namco_  
_**Me:** Onward!_

* * *

Lloyd awoke the next morning, sitting up and sniffing the air cautiously. It was a habit that he'd deemed okay to keep. Especially since it had the possibility of saving his life. Standing, he slipped into a pair of pants and tossed his jacket over his shoulders before padding silently down the stairs. Dirk was already awake, and standing by the fire that they cooked on. The smell of eggs and bacon reached his nose, reminding him that he was living in a human home.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he greeted Dirk with small smile, "Good morning."

"Ah, good mornin' Lloyd. Sit down, th' breakfast is almost ready." The dwarf replied, flipping some of the bacon before heading over to the cabinets to grab some plates. He set them down on the table, and brought the pan filled with eggs over to the plates. Placing some of the food onto Lloyd's plate, he put some on his own and then moved back to the stove.

They ate in comfortable silence, as most of their mornings went. It shocked Dirk; sometimes Lloyd could be so quiet that the dwarf would find himself wondering if he had forgotten how to speak. Still, the quiet was never unnerving. It was actually quite peaceful. He enjoyed having the teen around. Not to mention he was a great help around the house because he would help clean up after every meal, and he would also occasionally help Dirk with the forge. The boy had a great talent for working with his hands.

When the breakfast was over, and the dishes cleaned and put away, Lloyd stood and moved towards the door, slowly slipping his boots on. He remembered vaguely that he was supposed to meet Genis in the town later on, so he planned ahead, making sure to get there early. He packed lightly, bringing only his swords and a few gels with him. Dirk watched the boy all the while, realizing how much he'd grown.

"Well, Lloyd, ah'll miss ye." The dwarf said.

Lloyd nodded, a solemn expression on his face, "And I will miss you."

"Be careful, mah boy. Tis dangerous out 'ere."

The brunette nodded, and bid his father farewell. He had to say goodbye to a few more of his friends before he headed to the village, thus the reason that the sun was just barely over the horizon when he left. He entered the trees, the canopy created by the barely risen sun and the leaves creating a plethora of shapes on the ground. The brunette stared at them curiously for a few moments before he dropped his bag to the ground and threw his head back, howling as loud as his lungs would allow.

The howl was quickly cut off though, as something pushed its way into Lloyd's neck.

And suddenly, the world was a black, black place.

xXxXx

When he woke, his vision came to slowly. He sat up, and immediately realized something was wrong. Why did his body feel so...weird? And he was unnaturally close to the ground. Eyes blinking, he noted that the world seemed duller. The ground was an assortment of grayish colors, and the only colors he could actually distinguish were the colors of the leaves and sky. He sighed, and realized that sounded huskier than usual. What was...?

It was then that he noticed that his sense of smell was amazing. Not that it hadn't always been good, but this...this was as if he were something different. As if he had been...changed. His gaze flew down to where his hands should have been and realized that they were no longer hands. They were...they were paws! But how...? How could this have happened? The vague stinging in his neck told him all he needed to know. He'd been injected with something. And that something had changed him into a wolf. An experimental flick of the new appendage let him know that he did in fact have a tail.

A growl sounded, causing him to flick his head towards the sound. He stood up, shakily at first, before gaining some idea of how to do so. Standing on four legs was much harder than standing on two. The proportions were awkward and, frankly, he feared what would happen when he tried to walk. Shaking away his thoughts, he focused on the wolf in front of him. Er, scratch that, wolves.

Oddly enough, he could understand what they were saying so well, they could have been speaking to him.

_Who are you, stranger?_

Lloyd blinked dumbly. Could they not tell who he was? _'I am Lloyd.'_ He sent his own reply back through a series of quiet yips and movements. He lowered himself to the ground, lying on his belly so that he showed he wasn't threatening. His vision shifted slightly, revealing the reddish-brown of the obvious alpha wolf's coat. Why could he suddenly see colors now? He'd read somewhere that wolve's had a lower range of vision. But perhaps...it was because he was human as well?

The alpha stepped forward and sniffed at him, before stepping back, tail straight with alarm.

_Lloyden? How could this be?_

_'I do not know, father.' _ Lloyd responded. All the wolves in the pack typically referred to the alpha as father. Looking at the wolf in front of him questioningly, the teen stepped forward and pressed his muzzle against the alpha's, and closed his eyes, pulling on the bond between them to show what had happened. The pain, the brief flash of green and yellow before he completely lost consciousness. And then the overwhelming sense that he wouldn't be able to wake again.

The alpha seemed to nod solemnly, before speaking through the bond into Lloyd's mind, _Go. To your friends. They will trust you if you show them your kindness. Though I am happy to have you as one of us, Lloyden, you must find a way to change back. It is not normal for a human to be a wolf. Take care, my child. And let the stars watch over you._ With that, the wolf turned and walked back through the pack that had surrounded them, signalling with his tail that they should follow.

One wolf stayed behind, an old, shaggy, grey wolf with kind yellow eyes.

'Mother...' Lloyd would have smiled, had he had a mouth.

The wolf looked sad, eyes downcast, tears gathering in the corners of her wise, old eyes, _I am dying, son. I will not be with this world much longer. Soon...I will be hunting with the Great Ones._ Her gaze met Lloyd's, solemn, but determined. Lloyd whined, and padded forward so he could press himself against her affectionately. The warmth shared between them brought at least some peace as the she-wolf fell over on her side and closed her eyes to rest.

Lloyd laid down beside her, knowing that she wasn't gone yet, but she soon would be.

And true to her word, not but thirty minutes later, she was gone.

A mournful howl left his throat, and the wolves that had slowly dispersed into the trees spilled back out, their cries joining his. It felt nice, and comforting to be this close to his family after being gone for so long. Lloyd's eyes closed, letting the water that had gathered in his eyes fall to the earth below. They stayed like that for an untold amount of time, each member of the pack taking their turn to press their face into the fallen she-wolf's pelt.

And then, it was over, and the wolves slowly said their goodbyes to Lloyd and carried his den mother away.

With a determined look in his now golden eyes, Lloyd looked towards the village and slowly started his journey there.

xXxXx

The first thing he noticed was the distinct smell of fire. Golden eyes widened, and the wolf broke into a sprint. The village was on fire! When he neared the gates, the roaring of a monster reached his ears, and the cries of a familiar voice joined it. Worry carried his legs faster than he thought they were able to go. His vision clouded with rage when he saw a small, white-haired half elf battling a gigantic green creature.

He stumbled, realizing that his hands had been unconsciously reaching for his swords. Where had those gone...? He hadn't remembered to look when he woke up...but that didn't matter. He cleared his mind and charged, a loud growl escaping his throat. He wouldn't let anyone harm what was close to him.

Lloyd latched himself onto the creatures back, claws breaking through the tough skin, effectively distracting it from the half-elf below. He heard a shout of 'Fire ball!' and let go, watching as the magic hit the monster and caused it to yell. The wolf turned its gaze to Genis to make sure that he was unharmed. Satisfied that the smaller was in no immediate danger, Lloyd let himself focus back on the battle at hand, er...paw. Whatever.

Not much later, their teamwork managed to bring the creature down.

It was then that Lloyd noted the glare that the mayor was giving them.

There was a conversation, but Lloyd couldn't remember much of it. He was too busy wondering where the Desians that had previously been there had gone, and why the monster they'd just killed smelled so familiar. And then...then he placed it. But at that point Genis had already been sent away, and the villagers were threatening to point pitchforks at him. Growling, he picked up a gem that had fallen on the ground with his mouth before following Genis out of the village.

"What do you want?" The half-elf murmured, clutching his kendama tightly.

Lloyd whined, before dropping the gem at the boys feet.

Genis' eyes widened, "Where did you get this?!"

The wolf blinked slowly, motioning his head towards the village. He whined and moved over to the corpse of a Desian, ripping the key crest off its wrist with his teeth. He then brought it back to the half-elf, dropping it at his feet. Lloyd let the sadness wash over him then, and laid himself down in a nearby patch of grass. He missed his mother, and Marble, and...and everyone. He how simple things were before he'd gotten involved with humans.

"This is...Marble's..." Genis finally murmured some minutes later, "You want me to use this?"

Lloyd nodded his head, before laying it down on his paws and sighing.

It was then that he noticed something. There was something hard poking into his chin. Picking his head up and glancing down at the paw, he realized that the blue gem, the Exsphere, that Dirk had given him some time ago was still there. Still embedded into his hand with a key crest surrounding it. How...odd. He hadn't even noticed it before.

When he was finally able to pull himself away from the mystery of his Exsphere, he realized that Genis had already attached Marble's to his hand, "So we...so we killed Marble then, didn't we boy?" The half-elf fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, tears leaking through, "Oh...Martel...we...we killed Marble!"

Lloyd moved forward to press himself against Genis, trying to comfort the boy.

"What is Lloyd going to say when he finds out?! God, he's going to hate me!" The white-haired child sobbed.

The wolf thought it was weird to be talked about when he was right in front of the other, but then remembered that he currently was not human, so he put that thought away. Sighing quietly, the teen pressed himself harder against the younger, trying to get him to stand. If he could get him to go to Dirks, maybe the dwarf would notice and be able to tell Genis who he was.

"W..what are you trying to do? You want me to go? Where?"

Lloyd jerked his head towards the trees, towards where Dirk's house was.

"Into the woods? Why?" The half-elf peered curiously into the trees.

Choosing not to respond, Lloyd took off into the brush, hoping that he smaller would be smart enough to follow.

Sure enough, Genis did.

But not before muttering to himself, "What am I getting myself into...?"

* * *

**_Me: _**_And that's how that goes. Was it good? Was it bad? Are you apathetic? ARE YOU MY MUMMY? (Sorry, started watching Doctor Who). I thought I'd show y'all what I was planning. Now, I don't know if this story will follow the entire storyline, or if I'll time-skip. We shall see. If you have any comments, and/or ideas, please share! I'd love to hear them!  
**Lloyd:** Review! They make her happy!_


End file.
